Guardians of Oz
by EmeraldOz
Summary: Morrible is desperate to capture Elphaba, so desperate, in fact, she makes a deal with a mysterious shadow named Pitch behind the Wizard's back. Bunny gets mistaken for an Animal and captured, and when Elphaba and Jack both go to save him... things get interesting. And a new Captain of the Guard has been appointed, but all Glinda cares about is how he knows so much about Elphaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Would you believe that this is the first Wicked/Rise of the Guardians crossover on this site? I'm obsessed with both so it had to be done! And I was going to write out all the chapters, then post them, but I realized this may be a very long story, and that might take a while... So PLEASE believe me when I say I won't take months to update! Hopefully no more than 2 weeks IF I'm highly busy, but I'll try for once a week updates.**

**I own none of the characters- neither Wicked nor Rise of the Guardians belong to me. I only own my pathetic writing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There were very few times that Morrible felt desperate.

She couldn't even remember the last time, to be honest.

But she was so desperate to capture Elphaba now—_that little witch_— that she was practically going crazy. They had almost gotten her at the engagement ball, they were _so close,_ but the Captain of the Guard ran off and saved her. Nessarose had been _accidentally_ crushed to death underneath a house—not like anyone missed her, she mused— in order to lure Elphaba out of hiding. And again, they almost had her. But what happened? Fiyero just _had_ to swoop in and threaten Glinda's life and those damn guards just _had_ to be so attached to the bubbly blonde that they let her go. _They let her escape_. And Fiyero? He had been suspended on the poles for hours, being tortured and abused for her location.

Did he give it up?

_No of course not_.

Back to square one on the witch hunt, no clues and no one to interrogate for her whereabouts. She was no longer at the animal camps and the unnamed god only knew _where_ she was hiding.

So yes, Morrible was desperate to stop the green girl once and for all. But how? She wasn't sure.

Elphaba just seemed to keep melting out of their fingertips. Just when they thought they'd won, some way or another she escaped. She bested them. And now Morrible felt like she was being challenged.

_She_ was the superior sorceress. Not some green disgrace. Although Elphaba hadn't accomplished her goal either—the Wizard was still not proven to be a fraud—she kept ruining everything. Everything Morrible planned was being thwarted by the Wicked Witch of the West and Morrible didn't care how, she just wanted to green girl _gone_.

How was she supposed to do this?

"Madame?"

The voice snapped her back to reality for a moment. She raised a brow and turned to face the boy in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"His Ozness sent me," he stated, smoothing his hand through his inky hair, "something about a new Captain of the Guard? My name is Shell."

Morrible put on a fake smile—but in reality her eyes were burning. She had told the Wizard about needing a new captain, since the former had run off with the Wicked Witch of the West. She so carefully had left out the part about him being tortured to death for her location, the Wizard had gone ballistic that she _actually _murdered Nessa, and warned her not to get anyone else hurt—or she'd spend a few years in the Southstairs.

He was so weak, she thought. This was much past non-violence, he needed to deal with the deaths like a _true_ leader. He wanted Elphaba stopped? He had to think of more forceful methods to _stop_ her, then.

But the Wizard couldn't deny they needed a new Captain. He told her that he had one member of the Gale Force, a twenty-eight year old man—named Shell. The Wizard said the boy never revealed his last name, but he had been working for the Gale Force for eight years now.

"Shell is qualified," he assured her, "you'll never find a better Captain of the Guard than him."

She didn't argue it—he was in charge after all—but she still wanted to meet the new Captain and discuss the plans. He needed to know what they knew, the basics of the job, and of course—who the enemy was, and that they needed to capture the Wicked Witch of the West. _And let no one who stands in your way off the hook_. Her own personal touch to the rule book, but it was a drastic situation now, after all.

She couldn't stop the frown curling her lips at the boy's brief—but terrified—expression when she revealed who the Wicked Witch of the West was. The look in his eyes was filled with denial and regret, almost brokenly. She'd definitely look into that later. Her explanation finished with a quick summary of why the needed a new captain, and Shell finally spoke after that.

"I see," he mused, brown eyes darkening as he replayed the explanation in his head. So Nessarose Thropp was dead? Elphaba Thropp was the Wicked Witch of the West, and the former Captain of the Guard ran off with her as her lover, and was tortured to death. He let go of the breath he didn't even realize he was holding, "And I suppose I will continue this hunt for the witch?"

"Yes. For the _wicked_ witch."

He smiled, offering a small salute to her. "I will not fail you, Madame."

"You'd better not. Now go, dismissed."

He was out the door before she even blinked—and the moment it was silent she began to brood again.

She was going to capture that wretched girl one way or another.

* * *

Typical, she though bitterly.

Elphaba sat in the corner of the castle, staring out at nothing. Her vibrant brown eyes now dull and hazy—filled with the tears that she hated. Oz, how she _loathed_ crying. It was weakness. And she wasn't weak. She was strong. She was the Wicked Witch of the West Oz sake!

A strangled sound escaped her lips—then again, that's why Fiyero was killed. She had lost so many people. _Failed_ so many people. Nessa, Doctor Dillamond, Boq, her father, and now Fiyero. He was the latest victim of her long, _long_ list of harm. She never meant for it to happen. He should have stayed with Glinda. He shouldn't have saved her. He shouldn't have run away with her.

He shouldn't have loved her.

But what could that change now? Now he was dead and Elphaba was alone. Her eyes finally focused on the monkey in front of her, his eyes soft with concern. She forced a smile, trying to reassure him. "I'm alright, Chistery. Just… in denial, I suppose."

He flapped his wings and shook his head, placing a paw on her shoulder. She felt tears prick her eyes and shut them—just as Chistery curled up next to her.

She wasn't alone, she chided herself. Since Fiyero's demise, the winged monkey she had come to adore had stuck by her. He was her companion—and Elphaba loved him for it.

"Thank you, Chistery."

He chattered something in response, and although Elphaba wasn't sure what it was, she smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Kangaroo, where're we going?"

"First off, Frostbite," the pooka groaned, hopping along the path, "I'm not a Kangaroo. Second, I nev'r asked 'ya to tag along with me. So shoo."

"Nah, I wouldn't dare deny you my company."

A huff escaped the Guardian of Hope as he rolled his eyes, continuing down the route. The winter teen raised a brow, "Seriously though, where are we going?"

"To the Pole."

"Why?"

The pooka pointed towards the aurora in the sky, a brow quirked. "Are ya' blind, Frost?"

He grinned awkwardly, "Oops? Just never saw the signal before." Bunny furrowed his other brow, "You've been a guardian fer' two years. How've ya' not seen it bef're?"

"He hasn't used it before?"

"If ya' say so, mate," the older guardian mumbled, knowing very well it hadn't been used, but not quite willing to admit it. There hadn't been an emergency worth the signal since Pitch's return two years ago. While Bunny had been thankful for the lack of danger, now he was concerned what it was about so soon.

"What's the emergency, anyway?" Jack mused, flying a little faster. Bunny matched his pace and replied, "I dunno, Frost. Haven' gotten there yet."

"Is Pitch back?"

Bunny snorted, "Doubt it. It'd take an entire nation of fear to bring 'im back so soon."

* * *

Shell squirmed under the blonde's gaze, "Why are you staring me down?"

"You're the new Captain?"

"Yes," the dark haired man replied, eyes narrowed. "And you are…?"

"Glinda the Good. Don't you know?"

"Never heard of you."

Of course he had heard of her—everyone had heard of Glinda the Good. _Everyone_. But Shell wasn't sure if he liked—or trusted— the girl or not, yet.

"I doubt that, Shell," she scoffed.

"So you know my name?" Shell asked, quirking a brow.

"Sadly, yes," Glinda groaned, looking away with a scowl. Shell glared—why'd she hate him already? "Are you mad because I'm replacing your former fiancée?"

"No. I'm mad because you think you can replace Fiyero. He was a good man," she stated plainly, but her eyes held a sadness that Shell assumed she had buried for a while. Before he could sympathize, she added on, "And you'll never live up to that." "He was a traitor," the man retorted, not appreciating her attitude, "he aided Elphaba in escape."

And suddenly Glinda's face, which was twisted into a scowl, turned into one of shock. "You… you know her name?"

"Nevermind," Shell hissed, realizing his mistake. No one could know the truth. He couldn't let anyone know. "Just forget it."

"No, how do you know her name," she demanded. Shell just shook his head, "I said forget it."

And before Glinda could pester further, he stormed off.

* * *

"Who're _you_?"

The golden eyes in the shadow seemed to grin. Morrible's face cringed into a scowl. "The person who will help you capture the witch."

"That's not what I meant. Show yourself at once."

And he did. The dark figure rose from the dark, shadowed corner, his skin dull and his eyes the same fierce gold. He grinned, "Better?"

"Much. What's your name?"

He purred out, "That's not important."

"It is unless you want me to call my guards," Morrible growled. The figure just laughed, "They're not your guards, Regina. They belong to the wonderful wizard. And they're not very good at capturing people, are they? Can't even capture the Wicked Witch of the West."

Now she was interested.

"How do you know that?" she questioned, raising a brow. His reply was simple, "Because you fear she'll never be captured. And I _know_ people's greatest fears." With a sarcastic bow, he spoke up, "My name is Pitch Black. And I believe I can help you… if you help me."

"How so?"

Pitch grinned, "I can capture the green girl for you. In return—you use whatever sorcery you know to defeat my enemies."

Morrible huffed, "Who?"

"The Guardians."

"I've never heard of them," she stated, "Are they even from Oz?"

"No. I'm not from Oz, either. But I can get them here. And if you dispose of them… I'll handle your witch."

Morrible pursed her lips, considering his offer. "If I can get rid of your enemies, you'll get rid of Elphaba?"

"And I can give you power over this nation entirely."

She smiled—that sounded nice.

"Do we have a deal?"

He extended a grey hand towards her, and for a moment she hesitated. Weighing her options, she finally grasped his hand and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

**How was that? c: Reviewers will get virtual hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Chapter 2, wooo~**

**Anyway, I typed out a story breakdown the other day- this story may be anywhere from 20-30 chapters long, maybe more if I feel like it. Happy with that, guys? Yes? No?**

**To Elphabalover101: No, no it can't be good. Nothing with Morrible or Pitch can be good. But both? Hehehe... And thanks, glad you enjoy it already!**

**And now we begin!**

* * *

The room fell into a sharp silence.

"Pitch is… how could he be back so soon?"

Tooth knew the answer, but it didn't stop her from musing out loud. Fear—and lots of it. A nation of it. And right now a severe amount of panic enveloped the five immortals as well. North gave off a heavy sigh, pausing a moment before finding the words to say, "Does not matter how, all that matters is that, yes, he is back. And yes, we need to stop him."

"Jamie…"

The Russian man turned to the youngest member, his brow raised, "What, Jack?"

"If Pitch is back, does that mean Jamie is in danger?" the winter spirit's voice rose an octave, anxiety tangled in with his words. Bunny was the first to answer, "It's possible, but not likely. He may 'ave been the last light, but many oth'rs believe now. Hurtin' Jamie wouldn' do anything to help him, at least not compared to going after us…"

And after a brief pause, the Guardian of Hope continued, his voice lower, almost dangerous, "Especially you."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, his panic subsided by curiosity. Tooth let out a strangled sound, understanding what the pooka meant. "Jack," she explained, "Jamie and _you_ both spelled his defeat. Hurting one believer won't do anything for him, so Jamie is safe… but you? Getting rid of you may just be his main priority, after all, you're the reason there was still one believer left in the first place."

The winter spirit was silent.

"Jack… I understand you won't enjoy this," North sighed, "but you would be safest not to be on your own for a while. At least not until we know more."

"But that's not—,"

North cut the boy off with a stern glare, "This is not up for debate. You will not be by yourself until we figure this out. You are in danger, and we will _not_ let you make the risk bigger than it already is."

In a sort of rushed way to break the tension, and to stop the winter spirit's obvious argument, North finished, "We don't want to lose you either…"

Jack swallowed down any retaliation, somewhat satisfied by the words. In the past two years as a guardian, reminders that he mattered to someone seemed to work in getting him to cooperate.

"As much as I'm aware of the risk," Tooth interjected, "we still need to find out _where_ Pitch found enough fear to return so quickly. And we do need as much help as we can get…"

"Ah, yes," North said, waving his hand, "Bunny can go with Jack and two of them will search together—,"

"Wait, I nev'r agreed to babysittin' the—,"

"Is settled," North said, grinning at the pooka, who didn't seem to return the gesture, "You two will go and search. Tooth, you and your fairies should be on lookout while collecting teeth. And Sandy can—Sandy, wake up!" The Russian man nudged the Guardian of Dreams, startling the being as he shot awake. Chuckling, North continued, "Sandy, you see if any children are having nightmares, might be sign of Pitch."

"And what about you?" Jack asked. North sighed, "I will monitor the lights. If Pitch is back, he may go after children again."

"So we find out what's wrong" Tooth mused, "fix the problem, and…?"

"Fight," North finished, "just like last time."

Jack spoke up softly, his words nearly drowned out by the noise of the workshop, "And if we can't find out in time, then what?"

Bunny paused, taking a moment to realize the single thought that reeled through the boy's mind.

"That won't happen, Frostbite… I swear to you."

* * *

Glinda stared at the pink rosette, fiddling with the clip on the back. She always seemed to do that nowadays when she was stressed. The workers in the palace just assumed it was a way to keep her hands busy—which it was—but she couldn't calm unless it was _that_ special item.

She clipped it into her blonde curls, which reached to her mid back by now. Looking in the mirror, she grimaced—the hair clip looked better on Elphie.

Glinda had given her the rosette clip because it looked so amazifying on her. Elphaba thought the blonde did it out of pity—but Glinda _really_ thought pink went well with green.

Of course, when Elphaba flew out of the window on a broomstick, she left all of her belongings behind—including the suitcase of the things she brought just in case she got the job with the Wizard and got to move into the palace and away from Shiz for good. So Glinda had kept the suitcase in the corner of her room, because it reminded her of her best friend. When she caved in to her curiosity of what was precious to Elphaba and opened up the suitcase, she saw the pink rosette tumble out.

Elphaba wanted Glinda's hair clip with her, she couldn't leave it behind.

The blonde didn't think she had cried that much over something silly before.

And now, sitting on the edge of her bed, remembering that she chased Elphaba away over a boy of all things, and that said boy was now gone, she felt the warm tears roll down her rosy cheeks all over again.

"Lady Glinda?"

In a swift motion she wiped the tears from her eyes and plastered on a smile—what she had been doing for two years now. "Yes?"

She frowned at the sight of Shell, who was standing casually in her doorway, a soft smile on his features. When he noticed the remnants of her tears, the smile faded into a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, what did you need, Shell?"

"The Wizard sent me down to tell you there's a conference at the thirteenth hour, explaining about Fiyero's… decision," Shell said, purposely changing the word from betrayal, "you were expected to be there, but if it isn't a good time…"

Glinda shook her head, "No, it's fine. Tell him I'll be down in ten minutes, please." She lowered her gaze again to the pink rosette in her lap.

"Will do."

Shell turned on his heel to leave, but threw her one last glance over his shoulder, saying softly, "He was a good man. With good intentions… you have my deepest sympathies, Lady Glinda…"

He was gone before she even looked up.

* * *

Elphaba looked at the headstone in dismay, wrapping the cloak tighter around her. Her face was shadowed by a hood—something other than her hat for once—as to not risk exposure. She extended an emerald hand to gently graze the top of the gravestone.

"Mother, forgive me…," she whispered, knowing her mother was the only one who would be willing to. "For everything I've done. I never meant to harm anyone. I only meant to do what was right… but so many people…"

She let out a strangled sound.

"I've hurt so many others. You taught me to do what's right—but maybe I just never knew what was _truly_ right…"

With another soft cry and a deep breath, she mused, "I'm wicked… and I'm so sorry."

There was a tug on the hem of her dress, and the green witch looked down for a moment, staring into the bright golden eyes of Chistery. He looked at her, his eyes as well filled with tears, sad to see her so sad.

"Chistery… you should go."

He stayed right where he was, still gripping her skirt.

"Please, Chistery… I need to be alone."

He stared at her, his eyes seeming to say what he couldn't.

_No, you need a friend here with you. So I'm staying whether you like it or not._

Elphaba's shoulders began to shake, tears rolling faster down her cheeks. "Why? Why're you here? What reason have I given you to stay with me?"

He just leaned into her leg, finally letting go of her dress. After a brief moment, he looked up at her again, the look in his golden orbs saying exactly what he thought.

_I don't need a reason to stay with you. I just want to._

Elphaba let out a cry of disbelief, resting her hand on the monkey's head. After wiping her eyes dry and regaining her composure, she let out the breath she never realized she was holding.

"Come, Chistery. I want you to meet a friend…"

And he followed without a moment of hesitation.

* * *

"And, so, fellow Ozians, we would like you to say hello to our new Captain—Shell!"

The crowd cheered, some more happily than others. The conference had gone quite well—Morrible used to excuse of a curse to explain Fiyero's sudden change of heart, and Glinda just bit her tongue and went along with it. She knew Elphaba would _never _do something like that. No matter how much she wished to be loved by someone. And judging by the surprise when Fiyero announced he was going to leave with her—she had no clue about his affections, anyway.

Glinda scanned the crowd, looking for a flash of green and black, or the tip of the pointed hat, something to let her know Elphaba was out there, still alive and well. When she could find nothing but the emerald color of the city, she frowned, looking back at the tall man, standing beside the leader of Oz. She studied him for the first time since they ran into each other, noting what she could about him.

Shell's short, black hair was combed neatly, and parted in the center, looking all too professional. His brown eyes seemed to glow with pride, although Glinda had seen the look in Fiyero—and herself—to know he must have been hiding pain.

Her brow furrowed—what pain could he possibly have?

After the cheering died down, Shell began to speak, "I promise you, dear Ozians, that I will carry on with what the previous Captain started. Let his death not be looked at in vain, as I promise to finish this witch hunt, and stop the Wicked Witch of the West once and for all!"

The crowd cheered, but both Glinda and Shell turned back to the Wizard and Morrible. The press secretary was grinning like a wildcat at the crowd, while the Wizard just stood there, mouth agape.

"He's… Fiyero is…?"

"Dead?" Glinda croaked out, "yes, you're Ozness, he is. Tortured by the Gale Force for the witch's location…"

The Wizard's expression went from horrified to livid. When Morrible tuned into the trio's conversation, she noted the look in the oldest man's eyes—the pure rage directed at her—and quickly excused herself to head off to her quarters.

She had to find Pitch before the Wizard carried out with his threat.

* * *

**How're you enjoying the story so far, my pretties? c: Enjoying it enough to review? If hugs aren't enough to make you review, how about pie?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here, guys! Don't worry, the big meeting will be in the next chapter, or two... or three. Depends.**

**And I apologize in advance- if you couldn't tell from trying to imitate Bunny and North, I suck at typing accents. So I'm sorry- I tried.**

**Anyway, enjoy! And let me know what you think!**

* * *

"_Regina!_"

Morrible cringed, glad she found Pitch before the Wizard found her. "Yes, your Ozness?"

"Is it true? That Fiyero Tiggular was _killed_ by the Gale Force? Was it under your orders?"

He was spewing—and the witch knew she was in trouble now.

"Yes, it's true that he was killed. But it wasn't under my order—it was a sudden decision made by the Gale Force themselves," she explained calmly. The Wizard did not seem to enjoy the nonchalant behavior.

"I _warned_ you, Regina. I _warned_ you of what would happen if you let someone else get hurt," he snarled, eyes narrowed. He was livid. How could she do this? Yes, he wanted Elphaba captured, but not if it meant hurting others! Especially not if it meant _killing_ others!

"And who says I let it?" she spat, equally as angry now. How dare he go off at her for trying to help him with his wicked witch problem. "I wasn't there, your Ozness. I had no way of telling them what to do when it happened. And I had no way to know beforehand what _was_ going to happen. The original plan was to lure Elphaba there and capture her. Then Fiyero decided to show up out of the blue, how could I have predicted that? I may be magic, but I'm not a miracle worker!"

"No, but you told them it was acceptable to kill people to get to the witch!" the Wizard retaliated, his voice rising in anger, "Which is exactly what I told you not to do!"

"Who said I told them to?" she spat.

"I asked countless guards!" he groaned, "They all said the same thing—your orders!"

She hissed, "And you believed them?"

"Well, after what happened with Nessarose—"

"What happened to Nessarose was an awful, tragic, _mistake_," she taunted, clenching her teeth, "But it's not like anyone missed her, anyway." The Wizard growled in anger, "Elphaba missed her."

Morrible furrowed her brow in frustration, "So you're siding with the wicked witch now, hmm?"

"I'm starting to think maybe _you're the wicked one!_"

The blast of magic that flew from Morrible's hands was red like blood, and felt like knives. It shattered vases and mirrors, cracked the walls of her quarters, and hit the Wizard right in the chest.

His feet were in the air before his body even hit the ground. His head landed on the wooden floor first and it took him a moment to register what had happened, as well as to get the spots of color out of his vision. His chest throbbed, and for a moment he wondered if he was going to die—it hurt so bad. His ears rang as he focused on Morrible's approaching figure.

"I may be wicked, but you _need _me. You need my magic to keep up the charade. And if you don't like the way I'm doing it, perhaps it's not me who should go…," she growled, low and dangerous. When the shock and pain finally subsided enough, he staggered to his feet, and glared at Morrible, who returned his gesture.

"To the southstairs… _now,_ Regina_._"

* * *

When Elphaba approached the Animal camp, she wondered if anyone would remember her. She chuckled mirthlessly—it was hard to forget a green girl being hunted by everyone in Oz. Looking next to her, she smiled softly at Chistery, who happily chattered something, she wasn't sure what he was trying to say. When she spotted the first Animal there— a Bear she had come to know as Nuka—she put on her best smile and called out to him.

"Miss Elphaba!" he grinned, rushing over to greet her with an embrace. She gladly returned it, and turned to her side. "Chistery," she said, "this is Nuka." Elphaba then turned to the Bear and tilted her head towards Chistery, "Nuka, this is Chistery."

"Ah," he said, "this is the famous monkey with wings from your story…" He smiled, "Pleasure to meet you, Chistery."

The monkey chattered something in response.

"Can't speak, can he?"

Elphaba winced at Nuka's haunted expression, "No, sadly, not yet. We're working on it… is Aiyla by chance still here?"

"Always Aiyla with you, isn't it?" he teased, "At least I got a hello this time from you! She's in the small hut by the river… she hasn't left that hut much since you left."

"Thank you, Nuka," she whispered, squeezing his shoulder and signaling for Chistery to follow her. When they arrived at the hut, Elphaba peered in through the doorway. "… Aiyla?"

The Fox set down the paper—probably one that the Pigeons brought in from the city—and turned to face Elphaba. Eyes widened at the sight of the emerald woman, to which she got to her feet and smiled. "It's good to see you 'live and well, lassie," she beamed, "what's been keepin' 'ya away from our ol' camp? It's been weeks!"

"The same old things," Elphaba smiled, walking inside, with Chistery right behind her, "the Wizard, the Gale Force, commotions…"

"Anythin' else, dear?"

"… Fiyero," Elphaba mumbled, remembering the events. Aiyla knew that name—Elphaba had mentioned him before. She had stated both he and Glinda were her only friends, and once confessed that she indeed felt something for him, but she was just _not that girl_. Aiyla smiled, "Oh? Do tell, lass."

The green girl began, "When I had gone to see my sister for some help, I wound up hearing some news about his and Glinda's engagement ball, and thought it would be a good distraction so I could free the monkeys. When I showed up, I had a… discussion with the Wizard. Almost joined him, but I found Dillamond and changed my mind—,"

"What's this have to do with Fiyero, lassie?"

"I'm getting there," she chuckled, "the Wizard called for his guards and Fiyero came to the room. He got the other guards to leave and tried to help me escape. When Glinda came in… he said he was leaving with me, because he…"

She couldn't finish the sentence—the subject was still too raw. The Fox just smiled, though, "Guess ya' were that girl after all."

"I guess so…"

"Where's your prince now, then? All I see here is a monkey with wings… Chistery right?" she mused, looking at the monkey. He chattered in what they assumed was agreement and Elphaba took a deep breath.

"Fiyero is dead," she whispered, "he was killed trying to save me from the Gale Force, after they used my sister's death as a trap."

The smile vanished from the Fox's face, "Oh, lass… I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Elphaba stuttered. Holding back a sob at the memory, she gave off a shuddery sigh. "But I just… I can't face Kiamo Ko right now. Is it alright is I stay here for the night? Chistery too?"

"Of course ya' can, lassie, but if ya' don't mind my askin', what's Kiamo Ko?"

"A castle in the Vinkus," the emerald witch explained, "Fiyero let me use it for safety and shelter."

"A castle? Boy must've really loved ya' then," she grinned, trying to lighten the mood. It was a thoughtful attempt, but the witch still associated his love for her as the reason he died. Memories of fear and guilt and failed spells ran through her mind in a flood and it took everything she could not to let out a cry of anguish.

So instead, Elphaba just gave off a weak smile, holding back tears, "Unfortunately, he did."

* * *

"Would ya' hurry it up, Frostbite?"

"I'm being thorough!"

Bunny snorted, "Remind me how starin' off int'a space is thorough?"

Jack's face flushed a bluish color—he didn't think his distraction was that obvious. He glanced at the pooka, who just gave him a stern look, so he picked up the pace and glided alongside him. "So… where are we headed next?" he mused, picking the splinters off his staff. Bunny thought for a moment, "Burgess."

Jack's face seemed to contort into a look of panic and confusion, "Why? Is it because Jamie's in—,"

"No," Bunny cut him off sharply, not wanting to deal with Jack's panic attack that was sure to follow, "no, Jamie isn't in danger." Although he couldn't say for sure, he knew it was what Jack needed to hear. "Burgess is the last place Pitch's lair was. Hopefully it'll give us clues on where he is now, if he isn't still there."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_."

Jack pouted slightly, "I'm worried about him, aren't I supposed to be?"

"Of course ya' are," Bunny stated, "It's a Guardian's job to be concerned, but—,"

"If it was Sophie he might be after?"

The Guardian of Hope didn't answer. He didn't have to—Jack already knew the answer. Bunny would be just as worried as Jack was if his closest believer was in even potential danger. He grumbled slighty—Jack _knew_ to play that card.

"Would visitin' the kid make ya' feel better?"

"Seeing that he is indeed okay instead of taking your guess for an answer?" Jack bantered, "Definitely."

Bunny rolled his eyes as he tapped his foot twice on the ground, opening up one of his rabbit holes, "Then c'mon, mate—it's faster this way."

* * *

**I had a giant conversation with Jack and Jamie but I couldn't find a way to end it and it kept going on and on so just pretend it's there. c: Also, there's an important plot element in here, anyone know what it is and why?**

**Have any favorite lines/moments? Let me know! Hugs to those who review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is now ready! Longest chapter so far, at 2,018 words. Feeling proud~**

**This one may be a little corny. Oh well. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"You called?"

Morrible turned to the mocking yellow eyes in the shadows, and frowned. "It appears things haven't gone according to plan."

The eyes scanned the cell that the sorceress was confined in—upon seeing there were no guards, he emerged from the dark depths.

"What happened?"

"His Ozness found out that the Captain was murdered. I've been stripped of my authority and sentenced to ten years in the Southstairs," she hissed. Pitch circled her for a moment, then spoke up, "Well, it seems like this you can't fulfill your end of the deal."

"Are you backing out?"

He laughed at Morrible's shock, before shaking his head, "No. I'm just thinking we'll have to be a little more creative."

"How so?"

"Well, it'll take some patience, but I'll break you out, and we'll overthrow the Wizard," he stated, "then the deal will play out. I can get my targets here to Oz, you dispose of them, and I'll handle your little green witch, and in this case, the Wizard too. In the end… you'll rule Oz.

"So," Morrible concluded, "I escape, we finish the deal, and Oz is under my rule?"

"Well, I might stick around and help, maybe for the fear as well."

"Fear?" she questioned, raising a brow

"It gives me power," he said simply, "I'm the Boogieman after all, I thrive off of it."

"So when will the escape be?"

"Give me until tomorrow night… I'll be back then, and it'll only be a matter of time before things work in our favor."

Before she could question further, he sank back into the shadows.

* * *

Sitting on the desk in his study—the only place he ever truly got to be alone in the palace, he held up the green bottle, and the letter from his former lover.

He missed Melena, and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. The last he heard from her was the letter he received, stating that she was with child, and it might have been his. He read it over several times back then, pride and hope bubbling in his chest. But no child ever came to him. No note ever came back after that. And he was left with the despair of a lost chance at fatherhood, and the deep ache of never again seeing Melena.

The Wizard hissed softly, the throbbing pain in his chest interrupting his thoughts. He had been trying to ease the pain ever since he got hit, but things only seemed to get worse. He had checked the wound to make sure there were no burns—it surely felt like his skin had been seared off—but only saw a red glow on his chest, and what looked like veins spider webbing around it.

He flinched—what exactly had Morrible done?

It was funny, though. He always thought if he got attacked like this, it would be by Elphaba. She surely hated him enough to do it—or at least want to—and she definitely had the power to do it, too. And suddenly, he found himself absorbed in thoughts about the green girl.

How had she managed to evade them for so long? He couldn't deny it was impressive, how she spent two years on the run, yet never got caught. He smiled slightly—she was smart and swift, and determined. He almost regretted letting her down sometimes—she would have been perfect for the Grand Vizier—but she had her mind set on helping the Animals, no matter the cost.

In a way, that reminded the Wizard of himself. Maybe it was because he wanted to see it in Elphaba, he wanted to see something that related the two of them, he wasn't sure. He knew that he was determined to make Oz a better place, no matter the cost. Perhaps his methods weren't the best, but he had only meant to help. And quite honestly, he had started to see why Elphaba stood up for the Animals so much.

They were discriminated for not being like everyone else. For not being normal—much like the green girl herself. He wanted to apologize to her after seeing how hurt she was by discovering Dillamond, but in a clock-tick she was so furious with him he was sure she'd take his head off the moment he spoke. She was headstrong and stubborn, and that just made it much harder than he thought to convince her he was sorry.

He thought long and hard over the subject, but finally came to a solution.

He needed to talk with Shell—he had a mission for him.

* * *

"Frostbite, control yer' wind," Bunny mumbled, gaining his balance as a harsh breeze blew past them. Jack was silent, and then closed his eyes.

The wind blew again.

"Jack, I mean it—,"

"Quiet, Kangaroo," Jack hissed, "the Wind is trying to talk to me."

Bunny just stared at him—he could speak with the wind? A trait like that was almost unheard of—but knowing Jack, he had 300 years to learn, so why doubt him?

A pang of guilt—something he never thought he'd feel for the little hellion—shot through him. Jack had been alone for a painfully long time, left to suffer three centuries of silence and abandonment. How was the boy still holding up? If it was Bunny in that position—he would have lost it. Hell, he almost had during the pooka genocide! If it wasn't for his fellow Guardians, he'd have gone off the deep end.

And sometimes Bunny wondered if Jack already had.

"Oz."

The guilt was gone and replaced by confusion, "What?"

"Pitch is in Oz."

"What the bloody hell is Oz?"

"It's a place," Jack stated as if it explained everything. At the unamused glare the Guardian of Hope gave him, he rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "It's not located anywhere on Earth. She had told me you can only get there by strong winds."

"She?"

"The wind," Jack said, putting on a small pout, "The wind is a she."

Bunny just shook his head in disbelief, "How do you… nev'r mind, what is Pitch doin' in Oz?"

The wind rushed past them again, and Jack spoke when it calmed, "Apparently there's someone terrorizing Oz. A… wicked witch. Everyone in the nation is terrified of her, so…"

The pooka flinched, "An entire nation of fear."

"Exactly."

"So," Bunny concluded, "only strong winds can get us there? That's great, for the people who can actually ride the wind."

"We could take the sleigh."

He shuddered visibly, earning a laugh from Jack. "I hate that sleigh…"

* * *

Dorothy skipped down the yellow brick road, humming to herself. The three followed close behind her, as well as Toto.

"It's getting dark," the Tinman said, looking at the sky, which was already taking on dark tones. Dorothy scanned the area too, "You're right… we'd better stop for the night. Oh, but what is the witch finds us?" The Scarecrow walked over to the little farm girl, putting a hand on her shoulder, "She won't hurt any of us…"

The Tinman let out a disbelieving chuckle, "All that _witch_ ever does is hurt people."

The Scarecrow glared daggers at the other creature, before turning to Dorothy. "She wouldn't be able to find us in the dark anyway, so don't fret."

She nodded, picking up her dog and looking around, "So, where should we stop?"

After a small break of searching for a decent place to rest, they settled down under the trees of the forest, the Scarecrow and Tinman keeping watch, as they didn't really need sleep. Finally, when the Scarecrow was sure Dorothy and the Lion were asleep, he started his rant in a furious whisper, "What the hell is your problem, Boq? Elphaba isn't wicked and you know it!"

"Yes she is," Boq hissed, trying to keep his voice down, "she turned me into this… _abomination_ of a person. I'm not even human anymore, I don't even have a heart!"

The Scarecrow glared, "I doubt you had one to begin with."

"Might I remind you, Fiyero, she turned you into a Scarecrow!"

It was on instinct for Fiyero to reach up and touch his own face, not even feeling the burlap on his fingertips. He couldn't feel anything, not physically, anyway. Boq couldn't help but smile at the reaction, "Admit it, you hate it."

"I may not enjoy being made of straw, but I'm still alive. She saved my life," he paused for a moment before continuing, "And I'm pretty sure she saved yours."

"No, she's just wicked."

"She isn't wicked!" Fiyero snapped, a bit too loud as Dorothy suddenly stirred awake. "Scarecrow… what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, glaring at Boq before walking over to her. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's alright," Dorothy whispered, still drowsy, "I probably wouldn't have slept much anyway. I'm not used to the forest for a bed, and I'm too afraid to sleep, anyway."

"What are you afraid of?"

"The wicked witch."

Fiyero tried not to hiss at the name they all called her, even this little girl, who didn't even know her. How dare she judge someone she had never met, never got to meet and see for herself?

"Is there anything I could do to calm you down?"

He at least wanted her to get some good rest. As much as she may have insulted his lover, and while she was a bit of the irritating side, it's not like she asked to be dragged into this mess. All she wanted was to go home.

"Maybe a story? I know it's childish, but… maybe just something to get my mind off of this witch thing. Is that alright?"

"Sure," the scarecrow said, "How about a story of two people… two lovers?"

Dorothy's face lit up," Sounds great."

"Alright, well, there was a woman," he began, "A beautiful young woman, with bright brown eyes that were always full of life, and a wonderful personality. But no one looked past her appearance. Her name was Elphaba…"

"And who was her lover?"

He debated whether using his name was a good idea, but eventually decided to go with it, "His name was Fiyero, and he was a prince… but he wasn't very smart. At first, he judged Elphaba just like everyone else. But eventually, he learned who she really was. How she was determined and loyal, and just how beautiful she was, inside and out. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but things changed…"

"What happened?" Dorothy asked.

"She was faced with a choice—abandon her cause and join someone who was hurting innocent people, or stand up for them, and be outcast even more than she already was. She of course chose to stand with her cause, and Fiyero was left to try and find her. Eventually, two years later he found her, and he refused to let her go again… he confessed to her his feelings, and it turned out she returned his affections… they were destined to be together forever."

He knew Elphaba would _loathe_ him for this. But Dorothy seemed to love and it he felt better getting her story out there. Being able to talk about her as the good person she was, even if Dorothy didn't make the connection, made him feel content

"Were they?"

"Were they what?" Fiyero asked.

Dorothy specified her question, "Were they together forever?"

He paused, not sure how to answer. He was so determined to make his way back to Elphaba, but as he had learned after finding Boq, when she sent the fireball hurling towards him—she didn't recognize him. She was convinced Fiyero was gone. Would she accept him now? Would she still want him if he was made of straw?

Would they really be together forever?

"I don't know," he finally replied, "The problem with having no brain is you can't really remember things. But I do know that no matter what happened to them, they'd always love each other."

At least he could be sure of that.

* * *

**Reviews- good or bad- are always welcome. And if there are any typos, I'm sorry. I type really fast and my spell check isn't working, lately and even though I reread it twice, I can't always catch them. If you see a typo, please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is ready, people~! Just so you know, the meeting will happen soon enough... anyway, not much else to say. Enjoy, you guys!**

**Also- this chapter is dedicated to Elphabalover101, a friend of mine. I heard you were in the hospital, and I really hope you get better soon. I don't know what happened, but you have my well wishes, and I can't wait to see (or, hear that you are) back on your feet, because you're strong and you can do it. Miss you, and get well soon~ c:**

* * *

By the time they had all boarded the sleigh the next day, Jack was being consumed by so many questions. If Pitch was in this Oz place, that meant Jamie was safe, right? Or was he just going to Oz to recharge enough power so he could attack Jamie, and Jack himself? And how did Pitch find out about the other worlds anyway? But if none of them had heard of Oz before, did that mean they'd all be invisible there? If that was the case, how was Pitch getting so much fear? Or was someone else causing it… but who?

He only tuned back into reality when he felt a not too gentle punch to his shoulder. Rubbing it gently, he turned to Bunny. "What was that for?" he huffed.

"Asked 'ya a question, mate."

"Oh."

The Guardian of Hope snorted, "I asked 'ya to call the wind and get 'er to direct us 'ta Oz. She doesn't seem to listen 'ta us."

Jack nodded, smiling, "Hey, wind? You heard him, off to Oz!"

It blew past them, ruffling Jack's hair as North cracked the reigns, getting the sleigh in motion. Bunny gripped the edge, screwing his eyes shut and counting how long until it was over. They had considered using a snow globe to get there, but quickly found they couldn't—as they could only send to places North had visited before. He heard Jack laughing at him and swore under his breath—this was going to be a _long_ trip.

"Hey, how many other worlds are there, anyway?"

Bunny turned to Jack, glad for any kind of distraction from the ride—which was even more wild than usual as the wind was steering them herself. "Not sure, Frostbite…"

"Really? But, aren't you supposed to protect all the kids?" Jack asked, quirking a brow. Tooth shook her head, "We've never even known there were many other worlds—there are a few places we've seen before, but they either don't believe in us or in our legends. We can't protect them if they don't keep their baby teeth, or celebrate Easter, because we have no way of spreading our centers to children without it."

Jack nodded, understanding it to a point, "That makes a bit of sense."

"To be honest," she stated after a while, "I'm surprised you and Sandy haven't known of any. I mean, dreams and winter come naturally in all places, right?" She turned to the golden man, who just shook his head, making the sand image of a plane, and then crossing it out. "Couldn't get to them?" Jack asked. He nodded once, letting Jack know the assumption was right.

The winter spirit merely shrugged, "I never knew there were any other worlds. Not exactly like I had anyone to teach me, right? Besides—winter happened long before I became Jack Frost, it's safe to assume that the other places have winter without me."

"Guess 'ya got a point there, Frost," Bunny said, closing his eyes again. He felt nauseous already.

"Well," Jack questioned, "what other worlds have you seen?"

"There was this one place," Tooth mused after a while, searching for a story to tell. "I don't remember the name, but I know there were a lot of dragons. They were amazing, but were hunted by Vikings. Then this one boy decided to be brave and tamed one, learning to ride the dragon…"

* * *

Elphaba stirred softly, stretching her arms before sitting up. She looked around, trying to remember where she was. Everything had been blurry lately, though she didn't really try to remember anything, anyway. She scanned around the hut—oh, right, she was at the Animal camp with Aiyla. Her gaze fell upon Chistery, who was curled up at her side, and she chuckled before gently trying to wake him.

"Chistery, it's time to wake up…"

He made a sound of protest, but stood up anyway, blinking his golden eyes. He looked up at Elphaba and chattered happily, which brought a smile to the green girl's face. It was then that Aiyla walked in, her tail swishing behind her with each step, "G'mornin', lassie."

"Good morning, Aiyla," Elphaba replied softly. The Fox grinned, sitting down at the table. "Did'ja sleep alright?"

"Just fine," she stated, nodding her head. She for once had slept through the night without waking up, or dreaming about Fiyero. Though the dreams were pleasant, it made things hurt even worse when she woke up.

"Aiyla," Elphaba began, "Thank you, for letting me stay here last night. I know it was unexpected, but…"

"It's fine," the older female said, "Ya' can stay as long as 'ya need, dear."

"If I stay longer," Elphaba said, "I at least want to help you guys. Is there anything I could do?" The Fox thought for a moment, "Perhaps go and collect some food? A lot of us here fear straying from the camp, in case the Gale Force captures us, or we lead them back here."

"I'd be able to outrun them," Elphaba stated, a small smile appearing on her face. "I'll go and collect for you guys. I should be back by sundown at latest, is that alright?"

"It's fine. Just stay safe," Aiyla warned.

"I will… I'll try," the witch replied, standing up to grab her broom. "Chistery," she said from across the hut, gripping her broom, "stay here and keep them safe. If the Gale Force comes near, find me. I'll be close."

The monkey nodded, and not long after that, Elphaba was off.

* * *

"Shell?"

The young man looked up, almost immediately bowing, "Yes, your Ozness?" The Wizard chuckled, "No need for formalities, boy. You can skip the bowing part."

Shell straightened himself, "What did you need, sir?"

"I have a special assignment for you."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of someone named Dr. Dillamond?" Shell shook his head, raising his brow. "No," he stated, "Why?"

"He's an Animal, a Goat to be exact. And I need you to help with something."

"Capturing him?"

"No," the Wizard corrected, "He's already been captured long ago… I need you to teach him to speak."

"Why?" Shell asked, blinking in surprise. He was quite honestly shocked. He knew of the discrimination the people gave—Animals should be seen, and not heard. Why did the Wizard need this Goat to speak?

"That's not important," he replied, "But he's already been speaking once." That startled Shell even more. The Animal already spoke once, and had the ability taken away—what was this man's intention? "So it shouldn't be hard. It's more of reminding him than teaching him. Can you do that?"

Although it was worded like a question, Shell knew it was an order. "Yes, your Ozness."

"Good," the Wizard smiled, "You'll start in an hour. Meet me in the throne room then, I'll instruct you on this from there. Tell no one else about this."

Shell watched him leave, contemplating the reasons behind this. He _knew_ it was the Wizard behind all the Animals losing their rights—that's why the Gale Force was capturing them. But why would he be going against that for one simple Goat? Dillamond… was he connected to Elphaba in some way. He blinked—Glinda. Morrible had mentioned once or twice that Glinda went to the same university as the wicked witch, followed by some hurtful comments about the green girl, but perhaps she would know.

He was tempted to ask her, but remembered the Wizard's words to tell no one. Biting his lip, Shell weighed his options.

Finally deciding, he raced down the hall towards Glinda's room. He wanted, no, _needed_ to know why Dr. Dillamond was so important. Shell reached the west wing—apparently she had specifically asked for a room with a balcony overlooking the western sky—and knocked on the door. A few clock ticks later, the blonde opened the door, blinking at the sight of him. "Shell, what—,"

"Who's Dr. Dillamond?"

In hindsight, he thought, blurting it out like that wasn't the smartest move—as Glinda seemed to choke, and tried to close the door. Shell stuck his foot in the way, pushing it open. "Glinda, please. I need to know."

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked.

Shell bit his lip, "I can't say. But… was he in relation to the Wicked Witch of the West?"

Glinda didn't answer. She couldn't—she couldn't let anyone know. On one hand, it was fine to say he was her favorite teacher at Shiz, but on the other hand, it might have raised more questions. Like how did she know about the witch at all? She wanted so badly to confide in someone that Elphaba was a good person, but how was she supposed to trust anyone when they were all trying to kill her friend?

"Please… I need to know if Fabala knew him."

The blonde gasped for a moment. She heard that nickname before. Nessarose would call her that from time to time. How did Shell know that name?

"Where did you hear Fabala from?"

"I'll make you a deal," Shell said, crossing his arms, "You answer my question, I'll answer yours."

The girl was silent for just a minute, and then finally sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"For you? Of course."

"Dr. Dillamond was Elphaba's favorite teacher back at Shiz. I always heard her back at our dorm room, fawning over him being the last Animal teacher at Shiz."

Shell blinked, "Dorm room… you two shared a—,"

Glinda cut him off, wanting to get to the point, "Yes. We were roommates. And…" She steeled herself, "We were best friends. We, in fact, still are. She's not wicked, she just didn't agree with the Wizard's discrimination against the Animals. She wanted equality for all inhabitants of Oz, and when she found out he had no _real_ power, she… she tried to stop him and got branded a wicked witch."

"You two are friends?"

She prepared for him to rat her out to everyone. She wasn't prepared for him to break out in laughter—sounding almost relieved. She glared, "What's so funny?"

"It's not funny," Shell stated after it died down, "I'm just… happy, I guess. That someone else saw the good in her. Although I assume Fiyero did too, but, you know, he's…"

Glinda couldn't help but smile, "Wait, you mean you knew she was good?" He nodded, and her smile slowly faded, "But… how?"

"To answer your earlier questions as well," Shell replied, "Fabala was the family nickname for her."

The blonde couldn't breathe for a moment, "F-Family…?"

"Yeah," he said softly, looking into her eyes. Brown orbs met blue, and for the first time Glinda noticed the were the same as Elphie's eyes.

"I'm her older brother."

* * *

**Boom. Virtual hugs to reviewers. c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um… sorry?**

**Yeah, I know. Nearly two months. As a guest reviewer (ElvisRules41) pointed out, I took nearly two months in between chapters. My reason is that I fell behind in school because of the flu, and was struggling to finish all my work before the first quarter ended. Which it's over now, so I have time to do other stuff! I know I promised no more waits, but honestly, I have education as a main priority.**

**Still, I'll make it up to you guys eventually. I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well this is jus' perfect, don'cha think?"

His tone was appropriately _bitter_ considering the circumstances. The Guardians all stared at the sleigh—crashed into the forest floor, some areas bent and crushed. North winced, "Perhaps it isn't so bad…?"

It was. It just hurt for any of them to admit it.

"What happened!?" Jack burst out after a moment, brow raised. "We were fine and then as soon as the Wind said we were in Oz we took a crash landing into the trees. What gives?"

"I haven't seen the sleigh give out since the fight with Pitch, when the kids stopped believing…"

"That might be answer, Tooth," North replied, placing his head in his hands, "Magic works on belief. No belief in Oz, no magic in Oz. Might be simple as that." Bunny groaned, "Either way, this situation is bloody awful. What do we do now?" The group was silent for a moment, before Jack finally reminded them of their original mission. "We split up and find Pitch," he said, "North, you can stay here and try to get the sleigh working if you want—the rest of us can each take a direction and search."

Tooth nodded, "It sound like our best plan right now."

"It sounds like our only plan righ' now," Bunny grumbled, shaking his head. "I'll take east. Jack, there were some mountains up north, I saw before we crashed. Since ya' can handle the cold, why don't ya' take the north?"

The frost child nodded. Sandy pointed towards the south, claiming that as his area. "I'll go west, then," Tooth said softly, "Since the sun is setting, we'll meet back here at sunrise and track our progress. Agreed?"

They all nodded, and as North turned to the damaged sleigh in front of him, the other four scattered out to search.

Sandy searched the south, which was almost entirely a marshland. People were curled up in their beds by now, children fast asleep already, and he found time to send each of them good dreams. If Pitch was around, he would try to break the fear as well. He didn't see nightmare sand swirling above anyone's head, or even the presence of the nightmare king, but he did hear a few children mumble of a witch in their panicked slumber, before he sent them off into pleasant dreams, filled with their favorite things.

Jack had no better luck than the sandman had. The mountains were barren, frozen wastelands, and he retreated quite quickly back to a place that some had uttered was named the Gillikin. The desert of red sand was the one place he couldn't bring himself to enter, no matter how much he told himself to look there. The Gillikins—for that's what he assumed they were called—were as well asleep by the time he returned, giving Jack perfect cover to fly around aimlessly. The land was overly warm, and Jack left sooner than he expected, heading towards the east to get an aerial view for the rabbit.

As far as the west, Tooth was surprised. It was a desert of sorts, with ancient castles scattered about. There was one in particular, where she saw monkey's in the sky hovering nearby, their wings extended as they soared. It seemed they were keeping watch of something, but Tooth didn't stay to find out what. The land out west was large, and she needed to search it all.

By the time Bunny was halfway through the east, Jack had caught up with him.

"What, Frost?" he grumbled, "Aren't ya' supposed to be checkin' the north?"

Jack shrugged, "I did. Nothing. The mountains were a bust, and I didn't find anything to even hint of his arrival in the Gillikin." Bunny furrowed his brow, "Gillikin?" The boy rubbed the back of his neck, "That's what I heard someone call it. The Gillikin country." The pooka nodded, and said nothing else, and Jack took to the skies, following just above Bunny's path. The search was boring, and pointless, as they found nothing. "There's got to be a place we're missing," Jack pouted, "is there any place we didn't look?"

"There's only four directions ta' look, Frost. "

He ignored the mocking tone in the older guardian's voice, thinking. "We checked the four directions, but I don't think we were in the center of Oz when we fell. Remember just before we crashed? The palace in the distance—the green one? That looked as centered as we could get. Let's check there?"

Bunny thought for a moment, "Well, we've got a while until sunrise. But you _will _be careful, and follow my lead, got it? We still don't know what Pitch plans to do—,"

"I know, I know," Jack groaned, "I'm still at risk…"

"And we don't plan on losin' ya', either, Frostbite."

Jack would have protested that he could take care of himself, but the slight smile on the pooka's face told him that perhaps there was sincerity behind the words. He grinned, "Got it, Kangaroo." The moment was then ruined, as Bunny slugged the boy in the shoulder—gently, but it still hurt a bit. Jack yelped, and pouted again, before following the rabbit towards the heart of Oz.

* * *

Glinda couldn't believe it. Elphaba had a brother? It made no sense—why wouldn't she have mentioned him. Perhaps she didn't like him? But Shell seemed nice, she reasoned, and he seemed to care for his sister. She was silent, and Shell grew worried by her reaction.

"Um, Lady Glinda…?"

"You're really her brother?" she asked, her tone stiff. Shell flinched, for a moment wondering if the blonde would rat him out to the Wizard, and get him thrown in the southstairs. Or maybe get him killed, like Nessarose was, just for being related.

He hesitated to respond, but it wasn't like he could take it back now. No, I was just joking to see your reaction? That wouldn't have worked in any scenario.

"I am. I'm older than her by five years, and love her more than anyone else in my family," he admitted, trying to read the expression on Glinda's face. Hadn't the good witch of Oz confessed to being the green girl's friend? Why did she seem so shocked?

"She never mentioned a brother," Glinda said, eyes narrowing in suspicion. The dark haired man felt a pain in his chest—she _never_, not once implied his existence? It felt like he had been slapped. "I don't know why she hasn't," he said, "but I'm true to my word. I am her older brother, eldest child of Melena of governor Thropp."

"Tell me," Glinda said, pursing her lips slightly, "why does Elphaba have that little green bottle?"

She was testing him, he knew. And he knew the answer. "It was her mother's," he said, then corrected himself, "_our_ mother's. I had given it to Fabala at our mother's request, because it was the key to showing her true parentage, because after our mother died, the secret fell onto me."

"True parentage?"

Shell winced at Glinda's harsh laugh. "It was just a trinket of her mother's that she used as a memory. True parentage? You're kidding."

His heart stopped—hadn't Elphaba known of the affair? He sent her the letter thirteen years ago! Didn't she read it? He remembered how after he sent that letter, telling her she wasn't Frex's child, that she was the child of Melena's lover, a mysterious man named Joel, that she never sent another letter to him again. She never made any contact towards him whatsoever. Had she been furious with this? Had she thought he lied?

"You know what," Shell hissed, "nevermind. This was a bad idea to tell you. Goodnight, Lady Glinda. See you in the morning."

He stormed out, fighting back tears. Something had gone wrong. Horribly, miserably wrong. But what?

* * *

Elphaba had been picking apples from the tree near the outskirts of the forest when she it happened. She had flown off to the east near Munchkinland, where she knew the woods by heart—and gathered the food for the animal camp. She had at one point come back to deliver, but said she wasn't seen by anyone, and it was too late for anyone else to venture out. Aiyla allowed her to collect more supplies if she really wanted to, but she knew the old fox was worried.

Then she saw it. A Rabbit and a boy, with frost white hair and a shepherd's crook sneaking nearby. She hid in the shadows of the trees, watching in wonder as they drifted towards the Emerald City. Was the Animal insane? Sure, the boy would be alright, but the Rabbit would be snatched up and taken prisoner as soon as they saw him! Did he want to lose his powers of speech? Or perhaps he had already lost them. She didn't know.

She followed along, slinking through the darkness, until they reached the border. The sun was barely shining now, just starting the rise, but there were enough shadows to hide her. They seemed wary of her presence, but never really spotted her, so she just stayed and watched and waited. Gale Force soldiers approached, and she hissed. This wouldn't be good.

"Halt, Animal!"

Shock was written over their faces, and Elphaba wondered why they thought they wouldn't be seen. A fight was instigated shortly after—ice and snow and wooden curves flying, as well as bullets and bayonets from the other side. When the Rabbit shrank down suddenly, it registered that he had been hit, and the emerald witch was done just watching. Elphaba muttered under her breath, chanting softly, as the rifles heated up in the guards' hands. They cried out in pain, dropping the scalding weapons, as the boy and Animal went to run. The child managed to fly away in time with coaxing from the other male beside him, who was injured and having trouble moving. The soldiers approached, and the fight was over.

They captured the Animal, Elphaba watched, as he strained against the shot that had pierced through his shoulder. She should have been heading back to the camp, for she was gone long—much longer than she promised. But despite her efforts of good deeds failing, she wanted to make one last attempt—for at least the Animals appreciated what she tried to do.

So without another moment's hesitation, she followed them secretly to the Emerald City, planning how to free the guards' latest capture.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the late upload. And as far as the geography of Oz, I went off the map that I had at hand, and memory, so forgive me if I'm wrong. Also, I checked this chapter multiple times, but there may still be typos. I apologize for that as well!**


End file.
